Five Dresses
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: The tale of a girl's article of clothing through poetry and writing, illustrating how the girl grows and matures in life.
1. First Dress

Five Dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

_It's a simple frock Meant to _

_Adorn a sweet_

_ Young girl_

_ The color of_

_ The sky caressed_

_ By the sun _

_It's cut to_

_ The knees_

_ And trimmed_

_ With lace_

_ Bringing out _

_The roses in_

_ The girl's cheeks_

_ And the copper_

_ Of her curls. _

Five year old Kori Anders pouted as she sat on her bedroom floor, her mother brushing her curly auburn hair. "But Mommy," Kori whined as she kicked her tights-covered legs, shiny Mary Janes causing the floor to clack beneath her. "I don't wanna wear this dress. I wanna wear jeans. How come I hafta wear a dress?"

"We're attending Aunt Diana's wedding Kori," Lydia Anders replied patiently. "She's marrying Mr. Kent, remember?"

"I remember," Kori said sullenly. Aunt Diana wasn't Kori's aunt exactly, she was really Mommy's best friend, and Kori's godmother. Weirdly enough, she wasn't Koma's or Ryan's--Kori's older sister and younger brother--godmother. Just Kori's. As for Mr. Kent, he was a good friend of Mr. Wayne, the guardian of Richard Grayson, Kori's best friend.

And speaking of Richard…

"Richard doesn't have to wear a dress!" Kori exclaimed. "It's not fair that I have to."

Her mother laughed. "Richard is not a girl, Sweetie."

Apparently this didn't matter very much to Kori. "It's still not fair," She grumbled, then quickly added. "Rachel is a girl! She's going to the wedding too, but probably won't be wearing a dress! She doesn't like them either."

"Rachel's mommy got her a dress the same day I got you a dress."

"Poor Rachel," Kori whispered, knowing her friend was not going to be a happy camper the whole day. Her green eyes widened in worry as she realized something. "Rachel's dress isn't pink, is it?" Kori asked anxiously, turning her head to look back at her mother.

"I believe Ms. Roth got Rachel a purple dress," Lydia said reassuringly. "Dark purple. Now please turn around so I can finish doing your hair."

"Okay," Kori sighed, remaining still as her hair was styled into pigtails.

_Looking at_

_ This article_

_ You can see_

_ The life_

_ It once had._

_ Grass stains_

_ From romping _

_In the fields_

_ Small tears_

_ From daringly_

_ Climbing a tree._

_ Those holes_

_ Neatly and tightly _

_Sewn together_

_ Leaving a litter _

_Of threaded scars. _

Kori laughed as she ran through the grassy hills not too far from the reception area. She was playing tag with her friends and Richard was "it". Chancing a glance behind her, Kori saw that Richard was hot on her trail. Letting out a shriek, she sped up, only to trip over a rock and tumble slightly down the hill.

"Kori!" Richard yelled, "Are you all right?"

Dazed, Kori sat up. Seeing she wasn't bleeding, she took Richard's proffered hand and rose to her feet. Ignoring the adults rushing toward them, Kori gave Richard a playful shove before shouting, "You're still it Richard! And you'll never catch me!" She took off.

* * *

This is a five chapter drabble story. It was inspired by a poem I had previously written that will be used for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it. And for those who are confused, Mr. Kent=Clark Kent who is Superman, Aunt Diana=Wonder Woman. I'm not sure why I chose her to be Kori's godmother, somehow that sentence managed to type itself out.


	2. Second Dress

Five Dresses

Chapter Two: Second Dress-A Night to remember

_Now she wears_

_ A floor length garment_

_ A soft lilac _

_Hugging newly _

_Formed curves _

_Modestly cut _

_Reflecting a_

_ Shy, sweet Persona _

Kori bit her lip, blushing prettily as she walked down the stairs, the hem of her prom dress swishing around her ankles. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, her eyes met the kind gaze of her close friend Roy Harper who gallantly asked her to be his date to their senior prom.

Kori's heart lurched as Roy slipped the lovely corsage he had brought over her slim wrist wishing hope beyond hope that it was Richard instead. She remembered the day Kitten Moth had practically blackmailed her poor friend into being her date.

_Kori was sitting on her window seat struggling to concentrate on her homework, but all her thoughts could do was wander back to Richard and the fact that he was going to prom with Kitten in just a few short weeks. If only she had gathered the courage to ask him, Richard would be going with her instead of that…for lack of a better term, a glempork, no an ooze monster who was not worthy of Richard's time. Needless to say, Kori was jealous._

_She sighed, true Roy had asked Kori to go to prom with him only a few hours after "The Incident" occurred, but it still didn't eradicate the pain. _

_Kori tapped her pencil against the notebook that was laying open on her lap when she heard a small crack against her window. Jumping a mile, Kori swung her head toward the window, her eyes betraying her surprise. She saw it was a pebble. Peering into the dark, Kori saw that Richard was the one flinging them._

_Sliding off of her window seat, Kori stealthily made her way downstairs and slipped out the back door. "Richard," she hissed. "Why in the name of T--" She was cut off as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She squeaked in surprise. "Ri-Richard?"_

"_I am so sorry Kori," Richard murmured, inhaling the sweet scent of Kori's shampoo. "I don't want to go to prom with Kitten. You have to know that."_

_Kori leaned slightly away, smiling at Richard. "Believe me Richard, I know. And it is okay. You do not need to worry about the well being of our friendship. We are fine."_

"_Good," Richard replied smiling back. "Because I _really_ don't want to go with Kitten."_

Kori was pulled out of her reverie when Roy whispered to her, "I really am sorry that you're not going with Richard."

Kori blushed, "X'hal, does the whole school know?"

Roy shrugged, "The whole senior class if not the whole school."

Kori's blush deepened.

* * *

_The only sense_

_ Of come hither _

_Is the thigh high slit _

_Revealing creamy _

_F__lesh _

_Only for the _

_Fabric to quickly_

_Cover her leg again_.

Richard sighed as he half listened to Kitten's tirade about her ex-boyfriend who had dumped her days before she had manipulated him into being her date. His sapphire gaze roved the hotel ballroom hoping to come across a friendly face. Richard noted that Victor was dancing with Karen, Wally and Gar both trying to impress their dates with their sense of humor, but to no avail.

Richard chuckled at his friends' sad attempts to be funny. Unfortunately, Kitten mistook this for mockery at her "heartrending" tale.

"Richie-poo!" She shrieked. "I am pouring my heart and soul out to you and all you can do is laugh?!"

Kitten's shriek rose quite a few dulcet tones, causing nearly every head to turn toward them. He coughed an blushed. "O-of course not Kitten," he said hastily. "I-I was laughing at a funny memory is all."

Kitten huffed. "Pay attention when I am talking to you!"

Richard rolled his eyes and sighed, slouching in his seat. His eyes flicked over to the punch bowl where he saw Kori engaging Roy in some friendly conversation. He felt a pang enter his heart as he took in Kori's lively face, her long curls bouncing as she laughed. He glanced at her dress, noticing how lovely she had become, the gown gently accentuating her form. He was a bit surprised at seeing the large slit on the side of her dress nearly exposing all of her left leg. Kori wasn't one for showing off skin as far as knew of, yet Richard was having a hard time taking his eyes off of her sun kissed leg, toned from many years of figure skating.

Richard blushed when he realized how long he had been staring. Apparently his best friend from childhood had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and he hadn't seen it.

Gathering his courage, Richard rose from his seat and made his way over to the animated pair. He tapped Roy on the shoulder and asked smoothly, "May I cut in?"

Roy grinned and stepped away, right as a slow song began to play.

Richard held out his hand to Kori. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes."

The pair had barely begun to enjoy their dance when Kitten stormed up to them. "Richie-poo! Why the hell are you dancing with her?! She's not your date, I am!" She whined, emphasizing her anger with a foot stamp.

Richard glared at her. "Kitten," he stated evenly. "Consider yourself dumped."

The pink clad girl's jaw dropped. "Nobody dumps Kitten, nobody!"

Richard grinned. "Well then I must be the first."

"Actually, I do believe Fang has had that pleasure," Kori pointed out.

Growling, Kitten shoved Kori into the snack table, nearly getting punch all over her dress. Emerald eyes glittering, Kori hauled off and dumped a fairly sizable chocolate cake onto Kitten's freshly dyed blonde head.

Kitten gasped, then let out a piercing scream. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS!!!!!!" Unbeknownst to the arguing three; Roy, Gar and Wally all swooped in behind Kitten and began escorting her out of the ballroom while trying to contain their snickers.

As she struggled to be released, Kitten shot Kori a death glare. "You will be hearing from my lawyers and my dry cleaner!"

Richard rolled his eyes before turning back to Kori. Gently wiping some punch from her face, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Kori grinned as she sank into his welcoming embrace. As they began to sway, Kori replied, "I am now."

* * *

Hm, a bit longer than what I wanted but oh well. I suppose this can be considered as my "Date With Destiny" alternate universe chapter.


	3. Third Dress

Five Dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3: A "Classic" Number

* * *

"Come on Kori," a young woman's voice wheedled. "You need to get out and live a little!"

Kori, now twenty-three years old shot Donna Troy, her god sister and roommate a glare. "My heart is beating and my lungs are taking in oxygen. Therefore I am living," she retorted.

Donna rolled her cerulean eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about," she said, hands landing on hips. "We've been out of college and all you do is work, work, work."

"I'm a fashion designer and you're a photographer, are our jobs really all that bad?"

"No," Donna conceded. "But you're usually holed up working on some new design or layout of a photo spread. Don't you want to do something that's just for you?"

Kori bit back another retort, this one about how designs were for her because they equaled paychecks and merely asked, "And you believe a nightclub will be the solution?"

"I hear Richard will be there," Her friend coerced.

Kori arched an eyebrow at that. "Why is it whenever you need me to do something I don't particularly want to do, you use the 'Richard card' against me?"

Donna grinned mischievously. "So does this mean you're considering going to the club?"

Her god sister let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "I am _considering_ on going. Well it has been what, three years since I have physically seen Richard, not including newspaper articles and video chat?" She looked Donna in the eye.

"Richard will be there, yes?" She confirmed.

Donna nodded, still smiling.

Kori exhaled through her nose. "Well, count me in then."

"Yay!" Donna squealed throwing her arms around Kori.

"I wonder what girl will be on his arm tonight," She grumbled.

"Aw, c'mon Kor, you know that's just Bruce's doing."

"I know."

_Dress number three_

_ Quite an Audacious choice_

_ Famously or _

_Infamously known as _

_The little_

_ Black dress_

_ Showing off_

_ The fact that_

_ She is no longer_

_ Inhibited by_

_ Her shyness._

Richard couldn't help it. He stared blatantly at his best friend, much like he had the night of their senior prom. Her hair gleamed under the lights, a sheet of crimson flowing to mid-back. Her eyes sparkled like newly polished emeralds, her skin flawless. The only thing he was curious about was her dress. Who knew Kori even owned such a dress?

A black satin number that had two straps tying behind her back. It showed off her curves and was cut low, though it didn't give such a generous view. Though what seemed to be more striking than the dress was her brilliant smile as she danced and laughed. _Not such a rosebud anymore, are you Kori?_

_Falling above _

_Her knees _

_Clinging to_

_ Her body_

_ As she sways _

_To the rhythm _

_Of the night_

_ Feeling adventurous _

_Just that once. _

Just like the last time he danced with her, it was to a slow song. She grinned as her head rested in the crook of his neck, lightly inhaling his cologne. "I love you," she sighed.

Fifteen seconds passed before Kori's eyes widened with horror at what she had just said. She leaned back to look at him, caught fast in his grip. "I'm sorry, but what?" Richard asked intelligently.

The fear of rejection swept through Kori. She was certain that the glaring blush that had painted itself onto her cheeks was the same shade as her hair. "Uh, I said that I love you. B-but by…by love," she babbled. "I-I-I meant f-friendsh--"

She was quickly silenced by a pair of soft lips. Easily giving into the embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck, a muffled coo escaping her throat as one of his arms tightened around her waist, his free hand burying itself in her long tresses.

When the needed for air was desired, the pair pulled away gasping. Richard quickly kissed Kori's swollen lips before huskily whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

The "Richard card". Ugh, yes. It exists. Well, for me anyway. Do not ask.


	4. Fourth Dress

Five Dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 4: Happiest of Days

* * *

_The latest dress _

_A special one_

_ Flowing smoothly_

_ Supple as water_

_ Fluid and delicate _

_To the touch. _

Kori forced herself to take deep, slow breaths as she stood alone in the grand room which was bedecked in plush and ornate-tasteful, not gaudy-furniture. She glanced down at her hand, yes her left hand and the ring that steadfastly sat upon it. Staring at the sparkling stone she smiled, albeit dazedly. _I cannot believe that this day is already here. _Looking into the mirror before her, Kori took in her reflection noting the way her eyes danced and her smile was brilliant. _If I could float, I would've touched the ceiling long ago._

She recalled the day Richard had proposed to her. It was her twenty sixth birthday and the lovely ring he had gotten her was inside a box of Cracker Jacks, wrapped up like an actual prize. She giggled and mentally rolled her eyes. A bit cliché but a very romantic night nonetheless, considering the place he had given her the box was on top of the Ferris Wheel, the very first ride they had gone on as kids.

_The color_

_ Pure white_

_ Like Winter's_

_ First snow _

_The bodice_

_ Covered with_

_ Stars gently_

_ Pulled from the sky. _

Kori found herself growing restless. She wanted nothing more than to be with Richard, to be with him forever. Yet as tradition called for, Kori was required to stay put. Sighing, she tapped her foot irritably, glaring at the clock as it continued to taunt her with its slow, incessant ticks, the minute hand twenty ticks away from the twelve. Six o'clock at night. The hour she was to walk down the aisle. The hour Richard had proposed to her, a beautiful sunset filled with so many promises before them. The hour Richard swears up and down they had met so many years ago.

Donna, Kori's maid of honor sensed her god sister's distress and went over to grasp the young bride's hand. "Only twenty more minutes," She pointed out in what she hoped was encouraging voice.

Kori gave a weak smile. "I realize this, but they feel like the longest minutes of my life."

Donna chuckled. "How do you think Richard probably feels? I'll bet my mother's silver chain that he's worse off than you."

Kori absentmindedly touched the chain Donna spoke of that was wrapped around her own neck as part of the "something old and borrowed" aspect of a bride's outfit. Her dress was new and the bouquet she would carry consisted of gorgeous deep blue blooms with streaks of violet shot through each petal. Kori then stroked the ring she wore, recalling Richard telling her it had belonged to his paternal grandmother and then his mother before giving it to her. She had cried for fifteen minutes after that, an embarrassed Richard stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shirt.

_Happy to wear it,_

_ She may be _

_Though she wishes_

_ It was crimson _

_To draw away _

_Attention from _

_The blush_

_ Staining her cheeks. _

Kori took several staggering breaths as she entered the room. Almost three hundred guests were in attendance and all were looking at her. She felt heat suffuse her cheeks, her teeth reflexively biting her lower lip out of shyness. Managing to look at the altar and catching Richard's gaze she realized it was going to take all of the restraint she could muster to not race down the aisle and kiss him, completely forgoing their vows and any other proceedings. She didn't even need a ring. She knew Richard would be with her forever, but then she remembered Richard had made a passing comment that Kori was going to need a ring so that way future lechers would know to back off. Kori had cheekily replied that it went double for him.

Letting out a silent chuckle, Kori made her way down the aisle without any trouble. Once she reached his side, Richard leaned over slightly to whisper, "You're adorable when biting your lip, but what was it you were giggling about back there?"

Smiling brightly Kori whispered back, "Just a memory of something you had said to me that strengthened my love for you. Not that my love for you needed to be any stronger."

Before the couple knew it, vows were exchanged and rings placed on fingers. Richard gently lifted Kori's veil before cupping her cheek with his newly banded hand and placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on her lips.

The road to Happily Ever After had begun.

* * *

Nope! Not done yet! The title is called Five Dresses after all and here we are at number four. Kinda sad knowing it'll all be over soon. Also, those flowers of Kori's do exist. I should know, they were my corsage for my senior prom. :)


	5. Final Dress

Five Dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Dress

_The final gown_

_ A gentle pink_

_ Also falling_

_ To the floor_

Kori hummed and smiled as she twirled around the dining room, sweeping up the dust as she performed a solo waltz. Feeling the sun shine on her face and listening to the birds chirp, Kori couldn't help but giggle. She had been feeling so happy lately, ecstatic in fact, and not just because it was the dawn of spring.

As she continued to sweep, a pair of hands suddenly appeared and covered her eyes. Recognizing the scent of aftershave and feeling soft lips pressing themselves against her neck, she knew who was behind her.

"H-hey, Richard! I am busy here!"

"Multi-tasking, I see," Her husband replied moving to the front and returning her sight. There was a twinkle in his deep cerulean eyes as he relieved her of the broom and wrapped one arm around his waist, his free hand clasping hers.

They started to waltz, Richard providing the music with a gentle, sensuous hum. As Kori listened to the song, she recalled the name of it. Arching a slender eyebrow she asked in a playful voice, "You enjoy the musical stylings of Sleeping Beauty?"

"No, this is the musical stylings of Richard John Grayson, covering Sleeping Beauty's _Once Upon A Dream_," He retorted in an equally playful voice.

Kori burst into peals of laughter only to be startled by a sudden movement causing her to jump slightly.

_A simple piece_

_ The middle stretched _

_And worn _

_As her hand_

_ Dreamily caresses_

_ The rounded _

_Abdomen underneath _

Richard grinned. "Did the baby kick?"

Kori nodded, stroking her protruding stomach. She grasped Richard's wrist and gently guided him forward, his hand coming to rest over where their baby was kicking. She watched as his face melted into one of wonder and amazement. "Wow…" He whispered.

"I know," Kori whispered back gleefully.

Richard titled his head. "Isn't it weird?"

Kori looked at him quizzically. "Is what not weird?"

"Being able to feel the baby move around when he or she is not even born yet?"

She shook her head. "It is not a weird feeling at all, as a matter of fact, it is a most glorious feeling."

_She knows_

_ It's almost time_

_ To find_

_ A newly made _

_Tiny frock. _

As Kori and Richard resumed their waltz, Richard asked, "So which do you prefer? John or Ryan?" He chuckled, "Or how about Bruce?"

Kori mused for a moment before replying, "I believe I prefer the name Mary or perhaps Lydia."

"Those are girl names," Richard pointed out.

"And who is to say that our baby will most definitely be a boy?" Kori inquired.

"I'm a guy!" Richard answered with a laugh. "Although the thought of having a daughter isn't a tragic one. But why are you so certain we're having a girl?"

"Because as you put it, I am a woman," Kori said cheekily. "And being so close to being a mom, I am quite sure that we will soon be debating over the name Mary or Lydia. An exotic name like Mar'i sounds pretty too."

"Hmm," Richard mulled the name over. "Mar'i does sound pretty."

Kori grinned, "Well, we shall have our answer in a few months. Who knows? Perhaps we will be fighting over Ryan, John or Bruce."

"Warming up to the thought of having a boy?"

"I was never feeling the cold to thoughts of having a son," Kori retorted, playfully sticking out her tongue.

Her husband merely laughed.


End file.
